I Need A Hero
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society SES Who will come and save them? Characters revealed inside.
1. The Abduction

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! I hope you like it.**_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena.**_

**_Please Read and Review x_**

* * *

_**The Abduction...**_

The two blonde diva's where casually strolled back towards the locker room after their match against Melina and Maria, they won, it may have been a sneaky win, but it's a win none-the-less and they couldn't be happier. It was a traditional bra and panties match, which was kind of their speciality match, hell, they sure knew how to work it.

Today felt like a good day.

_'So celebratory drinks tonight?' _the taller blonde, Stacy asked her best friend Torrie, who was still smiling from their win a few minutes ago, she was in a world of her own, as per usual Stacy was used to it by now, she laughed quietly to herself. _'Yeah couldn't think of a better plan' _Torrie finally responded after a few minutes.

The two blondes linked arms and carried on walking down the corridor in silence, not a uncomfortable silence, but their comfortable silence, as they turned round the corner, BANG, they were both hit by steel chairs and they things went blurry and then everything faded to black.

* * *

A short while later, the taller blonde's vision was still blurry as she reopened her eyes, she was trying to figure out where she was, and who she was with, where ever she was it was cold, dark and dingy but she could vaguely make out her best friend...

_'Torrie?_' she said weekly, _'Yeah, Stace it's me...'_ She said softly as her head was banging and she knew Stacy's must have been as well, she looked at her best friend, they were both handcuffed to chairs, that was the only thing restraining them, '_We've gotta try and attract some attention if we want to get out of here...'_ She said and it made sense, where ever they were it was dark and dingy and they needed to get out of here and fast.

They were scared.

That was the understatement of the year...

They need to get out of this place and find help.

The two blondes looked at each other _'Help!' _They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

They heard a laugh behind them, the tall dark haired man stood in front of both of them, he slapped the taller blonde and then the shorter blonde, both women grasped and held their faces,

_'No one is coming to save you, when are you going to realise this?' _He stated more than asking the two women in front of him.

_'When are you going to learn, nobody cares about you two?' _The man shouted in their faces, the two divas flinched they were handcuffed to a chair, their was no way the could move, he had made sure of that. _'You are what I despise about this industry, that they'd employ to so called 'divas' like you two, you disgust me, no one wants to see your bodies...Week in week out' _He said as his fellow members entered the tiny room which had the two ladies contained, there was the ring leader he was a tall dark haired man, the other man was slightly taller than the ring leader, he was bald and scary eyed, he looked like a rapist the way he leered at the two women handcuffed in front of him and lastly there was a diva, sorry she was an anti-diva, no hair, no make up, nothing, she wanted to be natural and not sinners like the two blonde divas that were handcuffed to the two chairs in front of her leader.

The straight edge society aka SES as they are known, don't like sinners, or should I say 'normal' people, people who drink, people who like to have a good time, women who dress to impress, wear make up and generally like to look pretty.

* * *

Serena was jealous, jealous of Legs aka Stacy Keibler and her best friend Torrie Wilson, they were the blonde bombshells of the WWE, they knew how to work it, they could work just about anything they wanted to, Serena definitely couldn't, especially not with the 'Straight Edge' look.

She stepped towards them, crouching down to their level, looking at one and then the other. She spat at them both, _'You are the reason women are degraded, the reason women aren't treated with the respect they deserve, you are the reason all the divas are look as being whores, because that is what you are, WHORES!' _She screams at them, before punching Stacy straight in the face and then grabbing Torrie by the hair, she is whimpering, almost pleading with Serena not to hurt her, _'Aw poor little Torrie, the Whorrie, she doesn't want to get her pretty little face to get hurt, well tough bitch' _she says as she slaps Torrie before scratching her face and then punching her hard enough to knock her out, and then she turns her attention back to Stacy... _'And as for you Stacy the slut, I think you deserve something a bit better than that' _she states before pulling on Stacy's hair to pull her neck back, _'Give it to her...' _she orders to the bald man, and he does as she asks, he slaps Stacy, who's head tries to move but Serena's holding her head still so she feels the full effects.

Luke, his name, Luke Gallows to be more precise moves closer as if he's going to try and kiss her, this time Stacy yanks her head out of Serena's clutches and earns herself a knock out punch by the ring leader, CM Punk, who is evilly smiling at his handy work, he thinks he's done a good job.

* * *

They all smile at each other, they admire their handy work, the two blonde divas were knocked out cold, with bloodied and bruised faces, just what the Straight Edge Society wanted and there was no one to save the divas, they were their prisoners now.

_'There isn't going to be a knight in shining armour for them, I will be their saviour, whether they like it or not...' _CM Punk said to his two loyal followers.


	2. Found Out?

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena (SES), Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson.**_

**_Read and Review please x_**

* * *

_**Found Out?**_

There was a buzz in the air, the arena was hyped up and he was hyped up.

There was a swagger in his step.

He was the WWE champion, and what a great honour it was but he would be putting it on the line against Randy Orton, who outside of this industry he was his best friend, they had been best friends for many years thanks to the feuds they had in this company. But he wasn't just up against Orton, he didn't mind Orton but also he putting it on the line against CM Punk, the arrogant, hypocritical idiot that is the leader of The Straight Edge Society (SES), everybody who was anybody in this company hated him and just wanted him to shut the hell up.

There was a swagger in his step, as he walked round the corner he noticed one of his opponents for tonight and a smile crept onto his face, _'Yo Orton' _he hollered, and his best friend turned around to look at him, _'Sup Man?' _he asked casually, smiling as John made his way over, _'You all set for tonight?' _The champ asked his friend, _'I'm always ready to kick your ass and take your title boy' _He joked, _'Sucks that Punk will be joining us too...' _Randy continued.

* * *

As if he knew he'd been talked about he appeared in front of the two friends from out of nowhere with his two loyal followers, _'Sorry to interrupt you to lovers, but we're up next, see you in the ring' _and then he disappeared as fast as he appeared in front of them.

_'What a jackass' _They both said simultaneously and then laugh and fist pumped, _'See you out there...' _John said as Randy's music started playing and he wondered off into the direction of the ring.

John took a deep breath and waited for his theme music to start playing, standing in the back, he thought he'd heard someone shouting for help, but he shrugged it off as he heard his music and he entered the entrance ramp from behind the curtain to face his fate.

As he entered the ring slowly, he saw that the Straight Edge Society had spread out around the outside of the ring, Serena and Luke Gallows could possibly come into play in this match, and boy did he, himself and Randy knew it. He glanced at Punk then at Randy, they both looked confident, but not as confident as the champ himself.

This was going to be a good night, he had a feeling.

* * *

The match started off fast paced, all three men trading blows, Serena came into play as she distracted Randy when he went to finish Punk with a RKO, she jumped upon to the apron.

John Cena had taken a lot of punishment, surely well into his pain barrier, him and Randy exchanging blows and then realising that Punk was heading over to knock them over the top rope, and they change their attention on him and both of them launch him over the top rope onto the concrete. As Randy admired their handy work John was lying in wait and when he turned around got an attitude adjustment.

1....

2....

3....

_'And still your WWE champion, John Cena...'_

There's a mixed reaction in the crowd, some cheers and some jeers, some screams and some boos, but that's what you expect in this company, but as long as your out there doing your job and you still have some fans cheering for you its always good.

As he left the ring Randy was down in the ring and Punk was down on the outside of the ring and John made his way to the back, tired but happy, he'd retained his title and that was all that mattered for now.

Now it was time to celebrate, and he knew Randy would be up for it, he was always up for it, that's why they were best friends, they both knew how to party.

* * *

After they had both got changed, which didn't take long as they both wanted to get out of there and have a few drinks, they were both walking towards the exit of the arena.

_'Great match man, congrats' _Randy said as soon as they started walking, _'Cheers' _John replied smiling cheerily.

As they got nearer to the women's locker room, they started to hear some weird noises, _'What was that?' _John asked looking at Randy who just shrugged and they stopped dead in their tracks and started listening to the commotion.

* * *

_'I'm glad Cena beat you, you creep' _Stacy hissed at Punk, he'd come in complaining about how John had retained his title and that earned her a slap across her face, yet again for the umpteenth time that day she grabbed her cheek, _'Does it make you feel good? Hitting women does it?' _She shouted at him, _'Common do your worse! Bitch' _She looked at Torrie apologetically her mouth does run away sometimes.

_'Well does it?' _Torrie added, _'Does it make you feel like a real man?' _She asked him.


	3. Surprising Saviour

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena (SES), Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson and a Surprise Guest...(Who is revealed at the end of the chapter)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far :)**_

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**Surprising Saviour...**_

_'What are you two doing?' _The voice behind them made them jump, it was a spine tingling voice, they both turn around and they are staring at the tall, pale, dark haired man. He looked at them confused as they both gulped. The man standing looking back them was scary to say the least. He raised his eyebrow at them to ask 'what?' as they were standing basically in the middle of this empty arena not even talking.

_'Don't touch me! You creep!' _The three men standing staring at each other heard a girl scream from a room not too far way from them, and it all made sense to the third man, _'Who was that? And who is she talking to?' _He whispered and his voice is still enough to make a grown man crumble. _'Um, CM Punk is the guy she's talking to, I think it's Stacy and Torrie in there as well' _John said.

_'CM Punk, he gets on my last nerve' _The older man said looking at Cena and Orton, as he strode towards the door in which he heard the girl's voice coming from, and Cena and Orton looked at each other, took a deep breath and followed him.

* * *

The tall, pale, dark haired man swung the door open and looked at the sight in front of him, he saw two blonde diva's handcuffed to chairs, he couldn't make out which one was which as Punk was beating one and Gallows was doing the same to the other, he shook his head. Clearly the only member of the Straight Edge Society who had seen him was the anti-diva Serena and she screamed, which caused the two men to stop their bloody attack on the two blondes, Punk and Gallows backed up at the sight of the man and the two men behind him, the WWE champion and Randy Orton, who looked shocked at the sight of Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, unconscious and bloodied and bruised.

_'You sick bastard' _The tall man who stood in front of Cena and Orton, said as he punched Punk relentlessly, watching him dropped to the floor as Cena and Orton took out Gallows, _'The key... now' _he said calmly to Serena, who trembled as she handed him the key so he could release Stacy and Torrie, as he unlocked them their limp bodies nearly crashed to the ground but Cena caught Stacy and Orton caught Torrie before that could happen, picking them up and exiting the room following the man who had busted in and helped out and saved the two diva's.

_'Your not as evil as everyone thinks you are' _John said as if he'd only just realised it, and the man chuckled, _'I may be evil but the one thing I can't abide is a man hitting a woman, it isn't right, you should get them checked over, they look like they took a lot of punishment, take care of them...' _He said as he walked away out of the arena as the two followed carrying the girls lying them on the back seat of their cars and set off to the hospital.

John and Randy sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about the two blondes, and if they would be ok. They were badly beaten, who knows how long they had been tied and beaten for, CM Punk was a sick individual, we knew his Straight Edge Society, was crazy and hell bent on placing their views forward and on to people that will listen, but tying up and beating women? That is just plain wrong and degrading! That does not make a man.

* * *

Orton looked across at John, he seemed overly concerned about a certain blonde, and whereas Orton was trying to keep his emotions in check. _'They'll be ok...' _He said as calmly as he could, hoping he was right.

Both knowing what the other was thinking, _'I'm gonna kick Punk's ass' _They both muttered at the same time as they saw the doctor approaching, and they both stood up, _'Doc, how are they?' _John asked quickly, and she smiled, _'Your girlfriend will be fine, I'll take you through to see them now, they are sleeping but you can go in and sit with them...' _She said turning around and leading them to the rooms in which the two divas where in they were in rooms next door to each other, the two men looked at each other, _'Do what you gotta do,go see you girlfriend...' _Randy teased John, John could only wish to have Stacy as his girlfriend, _'Shut up, how about you go see yours, I'll catch up with you in a bit' _John said as he and Randy walked into the two rooms.

They both sat on the chair by the bed, watching the blonde in front of them sleep, the blood had been cleaned, and they both had a few stitches, their wrists where red raw, how long had they been locked up for? John and Randy wondered.

John looked across at Stacy she looked so peaceful, like an angel when she slept, her curly hair messed up, but still it managed to neatly frame her face, she was beautiful and damn CM Punk for doing this to her, he wanted to kill him.

Randy looked across at Torrie, she was the only diva he'd ever wanted to ask out, and before he had the chance that sadistic CM Punk had got to her and tried to destroy her, and now he was going to destroy him and he knew that John would feel the same way as he knows how much John likes Stacy, it's so obvious to everyone, even her now surely?

* * *

John and Randy both looked down at the floor, hoping that the blonde in front of them would wake up sometime soon.

_'John?' _Stacy said confused, and he immediately looked back up at her he smiled, _'Yeah it's me'_

_'Randy?' _Torrie asked slowly, and he did the same thing John did his gaze immediately went back up to the blonde in front of him, _'Yeah it's me' _He said softly.

The two blonde divas look up at the man in front of them, _'You saved me?' _They asked softly and both men shook their heads, _'Well Yes and No' _The two blonde divas looked confused, _'I didn't save you someone else did...'_They admitted slowly and the two blondes looked confused.

_'Then who did?' _They both asked as the same time, _'The Undertaker' _John and Randy reply at the same time.


	4. Stay With Me?

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler and John Cena (with mentions of The Undertaker, Torrie and Randy).**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and putting my story on your alerts, means a lot to me :)**_

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**Stay With Me?**_

_'The Undertaker...' _Stacy looked across at John, _'As in the scary looking dead man?' _John laughed at Stacy's description of the dead man, _'Is there any other one that works with us?' _He replied looking at her and she looked confused, _'It seems he's actually decent underneath it all..' _He carried on as she understood the realisation in the same way as John had done a few hours previous, _'So he just looks scary and evil?' _The blonde diva said softly to the man beside her bed and he nodded his response. _'I guess I owe him a thank you when I get out of here' _John saw her expression change, _'How's Torrie? She's here too right? _She asked quickly, John laughed quietly to himself, _'Yeah she's here, she's next door Randy's with her' _He said trying to calm down the other wise distressed beautiful blonde he was with.

Stacy reached out for a glass of water, it was slightly out of her reach on the table, John was in his own world for a minute before his focus snapped on what she was trying to reach for, he passed her the glass effortlessly, as his hand connected with hers, it seemed like time was standing still, and then he felt it, an electric shock, it felt different, not like a normal electric shock, it felt anticipated as if he knew it would happen if he touched to blonde. He noted her response she must have felt it as well as he big brown beautiful eyes had widen when they touched, _'H-Here' _he stumbled as he let go of the glass he passed to her, _'Thanks' _she said softly and smiled at him.

* * *

_Congratulations on your win tonight by the way...' _She said to fill the awkward and tense silence that was now filling the room. His eyes locked on hers for a split second, he'd completely forgotten about everything but her, he smiled at her_'Thanks, just a day in the life of the champ I guess' _He said casually, and she laughed, her laughter melted his heart, he could feel it speeding up, but he was trying to play it cool in front of her.

_'I'm glad you won, cos if Punk won I'd be kicking your ass' _She said and anger flashed in his eyes and she noted it when she said Punk's name, and she smiled, the champ showed emotions for something other than his championship, but she assumed it was because of what Punk had done and most men she knew would want to kill him for abusing her and also for abusing women in general, that was probably what John felt too, how wrong she was, John's anger had flashed up because he hated men who hit women, but also because this man had abused the women he loved, even if she hadn't realised it yet, he fell in love with her a long time ago and he couldn't stand to see her hurt and CM Punk and his Straight Edge Society would pay, he would make damn sure of that.

He laughed, it was more of a nervous laugh to hide the fact he was enraged right now, _'Thanks' _he winked at her, and it was her turn to laugh, it was actually because she was nervous, there was something about this man, he made her nervous and safe at the same time. _'Shut up Cena, there's till time, for me to kick your ass' _She teased.

* * *

_'I wonder when I'm gonna get out of this place, I hate hospitals' _She confessed a short time later, _'I know how you feel there Blondie' _He said and she laughed, _'Well you can go if you want, I mean I'll be ok now...' _She said it and meant it but half hoped that he would say he wanted to stay, but she couldn't allow him to know that, he looked across at, moment of truth she thought, _'It's ok, I'll wait, I mean I wouldn't want you to be alone in a place you didn't like...' _He made it sound so innocent, why didn't he just tell her it was because he just wanted to be with her, to make sure she was safe, it was all she needed to hear, _'Don't worry I'm sure we won't be here long' _He said as he touched the blondes hand, it was a surprise to her that he'd reached out to connect with her, but she didn't move her hand away and that he was thankful for and she smiled at him, _'Thanks for staying' _She said gently, she refused to say how much safer it made her feel that he was there.

There hands were still intertwined, like it felt so natural, none of them wanted to untangle their hands from the other, they don't even notice the doctor has entered the room, her footsteps make John drag his eyes away from Stacy and on to her, the nurse offers a small smile at the couple, _'I just came to let you know we got all your results back and you seem to be fine, so you and your boyfriend can get out of here' _The nurse says slowly and softly, boyfriend? Stacy was thinking, she noticed that John didn't flinch or tense when the nurse said that.

_'Thanks Doctor' _He said for both of them as the doctor left the room and he let go of Stacy's hand, _'I guess we can go then' _He said standing up off the chair he had been sitting on since he entered her room, it was more out of nerves than anything especially as the doctor called him her boyfriend and he didn't know how Stacy would respond to that, she seemed fairly calm at the moment though as he looked at her.

* * *

As he watched her get up, everything seemed to be in slow motion, just like the movies, as she stood up, he realised she was still in her ring gear, she was wearing practically nothing, underneath the blanket that had been keeping her warm, her long legs were fully on show, and how he could be mesmerized by them, he averted his eyes rather quickly, he didn't know where he was supposed to look, he knew exactly where he wanted to look, and he heard her laugh, _'See something you like Champ?' _She asked, he didn't respond, because his response was typically male, he saw everything he liked when he looked at her, she laughed quietly knowing his response and she was happy.

He slid his jacket off as she walked out of the room in front of him and he slipped it over her shoulders, he was guessing she might have been cold, but they both knew the real reason why he'd done it, he didn't want anyone else to look at her and admire her body, but she didn't mind, she only wanted to be with him, he made her feel safe and he wasn't bad to look at either, she laughed inwardly, he was gorgeous, how was a girl supposed to resist that?

They walked out of the hospital together and once he'd located his car, he opened the passenger side door for her to get in, _'Such a gent aren't you?' _She teased, _'I try my best' _He replied, as she got in and he closed the door and walked round and got into the driver's side and set off back to the hotel in which they were both staying in. They drove home in silence, Stacy could tell it was awkward but it was a comfortable awkward silence and she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

As they pulled up at the hotel, John opened her door for her to get out as he grabbed his bag before walking into the hotel behind her, being a gentleman as he was, he walked her to her hotel room, which was only a floor below his own, _'Well I guess this is good night' _He said gently, innocently.

As he turned to leave and let her get some sleep, she grabbed his arm gently to stop him, _'Um, John I don't really want to spend the night alone, will you come in, just for a bit?' _She asked softly.


	5. Stay With Me? Part 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Torrie Wilson and Randy Orton (with mentions of The Undertaker, Stacy and John).**_

**_Thank you for all your lovely reviews :)_**

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**Stay With Me? Part 2**_

_'So Taker saved me and Stacy?' _Torrie asked the dark haired muscular man in the room with her, he was standing up, walking scratch the from her angle it looked like he was pacing and he turned to face her, _'Yeah, he's actually a decent guy once he gets a chance to prove it, everyone sees him as the big bad, but his hearts in the right place' _Randy replied to the blonde's question, she seemed to still be in shock, one from the Straight Edge Society abduction so to speak, number two was that Undertaker had been the guy to make the save and Three that it was Randy by her beside when she woke up.

Randy was her ultimate guy, talented, muscular, tattooed, dark haired and totally gorgeous, which made her wonder why he was here with her and no out with the millions of floozies who wanted to be with him. She'd seen the girls when the gang went out that threw themselves at him, she decided she would not be one of those girls, she wasn't interested in being just another number to him, she wanted to be the one.

He noticed she was watching him in weird way he couldn't make out the look, he didn't know what she was looking at, but he didn't mind the luscious Torrie Wilson looking at him in any way, any attention is good attention people say. When she realised he had caught her staring she shook her head and he laughed under his breath, _'See something you like there Blondie?' _He asked in a teasing tone, _'Shut up Orton' _she laughed, obviously denying that she liked what she saw, _'I didn't hear you denying anything there...' _He said as he sat on the chair which was next to her bed, he knew she liked him, but she was blonde sometimes as she didn't know he felt the same way about her.

Everybody has their ideal man or woman, and Randy's image of an ideal woman was Torrie Wilson, she was stunning and boy she knew it, she could easily work that to her advantage, but she was much more than just a pretty young thing she was also a bright woman, she didn't want just to be known as a WWE diva who posed for playboy, she had a mind as well as the body, she was the perfect package.

And CM Punk tried to take that away, tried to abduct her and turn her into his perfect image of a woman, but she isn't an anti-diva she's a diva and a great one at that, she is a normal girl, who likes to have a good time like everybody else, unlike the Straight Edge Society and Randy wanted to beat some sense into them and for what they did to _his_ Torrie, fair enough she wasn't his yet but she hopefully will be soon, he thought.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, it was hanging over them after Randy's last comment and that was over five minutes ago, there was a buzzing noise and Randy noticed he had received a text message, and he picked up his phone to read it,

_**Yo, me and Stace just got back to the hotel. She's ok I think I hope Torrie's ok, I'm gonna stay with Stace tonight, she's still a bit in shock over what happened. Talk to you tomorrow man. **_

It was off John and he chuckled slightly at himself, John some how made most things sound innocent when they weren't or maybe Randy was just too dirty minded, Torrie raise an eyebrow as she looked at him, _'Anything Good?' _She looked at him and he raised his head to meet her eyes, and he smiled, _'Just John saying he got back to the hotel and that Stacy's ok' _And Torrie smiled, she was happy her best friend was ok, but was worried about her being alone tonight after what they went through today.

Torrie couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, they were no ones favourite place, but she kind of didn't want to leave as she didn't want to be alone, the Straight Edge Society definitely shook her up, she sighed, and Randy raised his eyebrow, as if to ask the silence question, meaning 'What?' and Torrie noticed it, _'I'm just worried about being alone tonight after earlier' _She confessed, _'I'm such a girl' _She laughed, and Randy looked at her as if he had the solution, _'You can always stay with me tonight if you want?' _She did look a bit sceptical, and Randy carried on, _'I just meant in the same room, so you feel safe, nothing dodgy, I promise' _

The blonde diva smiled at the man, _'Thanks, that would be nice...' _And she wouldn't mind any dodgy stuff with Mr Randy Orton, she was still smiling at the thought of them alone together, as the doctor came in to check on her and told her she was fine and could leave and the two of them made their way back to the hotel. To Sleep, just to sleep, Randy thought sincerely, he wasn't the same guy he used to be, he didn't want to take advantage of this situation.

* * *

As they got to the hotel, Torrie told Randy she'd feel safer in her room, _'So were you being serious about staying with me?' _She asked and she wanted him to say, because if he said no, she'd be scared and alone, but feel rejected at the same time, _'Course I was' _Randy replied straight away, _'Anything you need, I'll be there, you can count on me' _H_e _said and it sounded sincere Torrie noted and she was happy.


	6. The Start Of Something More

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler and John Cena.**_

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**The Start Of Something More?**_

_**Previously...**_

_**As he turned to leave and let her get some sleep, she grabbed his arm gently to stop him, 'Um, John I don't really want to spend the night alone, will you come in, just for a bit?' She asked softly.**_

* * *

He looked back at her, into her eyes, her big brown beautiful eyes had a flash of vulnerability within them, how could he possibly say no to her? Did he want to say no to her? Course not. He smiled at her gently, and she smiled back, _'Stacy' _He looked at her and she looked disappointed as if he was about to say no and leave her all alone. _'Sure course I will' _He stepped back towards her and she turned to open the door.

As they entered Stacy's hotel room, John felt a slight sense of uneasiness come over him, as much as he wanted to be there, he felt it was a slightly uncomfortable situation because of what she had been through in the past twenty four hours. She sat on the bed and lay down, she was getting comfortable and John was uncomfortable to say the least, he looked around the room and ran his hand through his hair nervously, _'I'll um just sit on this chair...' _John said and began to go over to the chair across from the bed, but was stopped in his tracks by her heavenly voice, _'John, we're both adults we can be in the same bed together... I trust you' _The last bit came out in a whisper.

The woman of his dreams had just said she trusted him, he felt happy on the inside but tried not to let it show on the outside, as he walked back across the room and sat on the other side of the bed from the blonde bombshell, he lay down on the bed nervously and the blonde laughed, _'Sooo, your gonna sleep in those jeans?' _Stacy says, he's now noticed that she's got up and is getting changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, she's now wearing baby blue shorts and a stringy black vest top, a skimpy outfit that did nothing to hide her beautiful body, as he watched her get back into bed beside her, he decided that he couldn't sleep in his jeans but he couldn't just keep his boxers on as they would do nothing to hide the forming bulge in his pants.

Just great he thought.

But she was right, he slipped his jeans off, underneath the duvet and placed them on the floor and off came his t-shirt he was wearing, so he was only wearing his boxers. She was studying his practically naked body in front of her, he had a phenomenal body, his physique was amazing and she was so glad he'd agreed to stay with her, _'Thanks, by the way, for staying with me' _She said softly and vulnerably and his lips caved into a small smile, _'Any time' _He replied gently.

She felt, safe but there was only one place she could feel safer and that was in his arms, but she couldn't do that, at least not while he was awake, she thought.

_'Night' _She said with a smile on her face.

_'Yeah Night' _He replied sounding as casual as he could.

* * *

He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep as the blonde lay awake watching him, she noted how he lay perfectly still in his sleep, he was lying flat on his back, and watching his chest rise and fall, and hearing his breath made her calm, she could close her eyes knowing he would still be there when she woke up the next morning. It was half 1 in the morning now, John had been asleep for about an hour now and all Stacy had done in that hour was watch John as he slept. She moved closer to him, she couldn't help it.

She wanted to know what it felt like.

What it felt like to lie in the arms of the man of your dreams.

She placed herself next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder with one arm trailing on his chest, she didn't want to wake him up, but it felt so good to be this close to him, to take in his essence, she thought she had woken him up when she felt his arm which was behind her move to her waist pushing her slightly closer to him, and she placed one of her slender legs over his legs. She raised her head off his shoulder, and kissed him gently on the lips, before placing her head back on his shoulder, this felt right.

This is where she wanted to be.

This is where she was meant to be.

* * *

What Stacy hadn't realised was that she had woken the man she was lying next to up by that gentle kiss on his lips, he smiled glancing down at the sight of the long legged blonde, the woman of his dreams sleeping in his arms and she had kissed him, her body fitted perfectly in his arms, the way they lay together in perfect harmony.

He kissed her softy on the top of her head as she lay on his chest sleeping, she looked so peaceful, happy even and that made him happy also.

The way it should be.

The way he wanted it to be.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night, he spent his night watching the long legged blonde that was asleep on his chest. This was the best night of his life, he couldn't deny it and he didn't want to.


	7. Together At Last

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Randy Orton And Torrie Wilson.**_

_**As always thank you you lovely people for your lovely reviews x**_

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**Together At Last...**_

_**Previously...**_

_**So were you being serious about staying with me?' She asked and she wanted him to say, because if he said no, she'd be scared and alone, but feel rejected at the same time, 'Course I was' Randy replied straight away, 'Anything you need, I'll be there, you can count on me' He said and it sounded sincere Torrie noted and she was happy.**_

* * *

He followed the blonde into her hotel room, she seemed more confident now than she did at the hospital, but he knew that her vulnerability was still there. He knew that and would be there for her, as he told her earlier on so_ sorry' _He said, as he watched her sink onto the bed, into the duvet, he seemed to forget that she would still be jumpy after the abduction.

She was scared, it was obvious. Damn CM Punk, Randy wanted to punch his lights out so badly, for what he had done to Torrie, he wondered how Stacy was taking it as well, but he knew that John would be looking after her, after all he was practically the best guy he knew, so Stacy was in good hands that was for sure.

_'It's ok Randy, I'm just glad your here' _She said quietly as he approached the bed, he sat beside her on the bed, he pulled her into a hug, _'It's ok, I'll always be here for you' _He said into her hair as he held her close to him, he can smell her scent as she's close to him, as he pulled away from their embrace she pulled him forward into a passionate embrace, she kissed him passionately and he responded just as passionately, being lost in the moment. Once they finished their embrace he didn't regret it, he just felt he'd taken advantage of the situation and he definitely didn't want to take advantage of Torrie when she was this vulnerable, he'd told himself that from the start, that wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to be.

_'Torrie' _He said standing up, _'I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happened...I should go, I'm sorry' _He said sincerely, he felt he had taken advantage of her, he had to go especially after that, if he stayed he knew what would inevitably happen and it would be wrong especially in her given state of mind, physically and emotionally.

She got up off the bed, _'No Randy, I'm sorry, I just I thought...' _He knew exactly what she thought, he smiled, _'I do, Torrie, I like you so much, I just don't want to screw this up, especially after what happened' _He confessed, and she smiled.

He had just become the definition of perfect in her eyes, he was so sweet, and lovely, and so god damn sexy right now and she wanted him, that was the moment she fell in love with the so called 'Legend Killer', 'The Viper', but he was her perfect man.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed, _'This is all I want, me and you' _She said and he laughed quietly, _'Me too' _And it was a genuine truth it was what they both wanted.

As he was lead back to the bed by the blonde, he couldn't help but smile, yes it took an abduction to get them to this point, but they got there, him and Torrie. She would finally be his.

Time stood still, it was a tale as old as time, everybody needs a hero and he was more the willing to be hers, and she was more than willing to be his damsel in distress.

This was the big moment, they were going to become one.

* * *

The clothes has been shed, there were plenty of kisses, some soft, some gentle, some passionate and some animalistic, raw and passionate, that was between everything else that was going on. There was no need to fight this, it came naturally to them, this was the way they'd always imagined it, maybe not the lead up to it, but it was romantic, it was a memory that would never be tarnished, this night would be perfect. CM Punk would not ruin this, especially after what he and his loyal followers had done to the blonde.

After they made love for the first time, Torrie slept peacefully in Randy's arms, while he watched her sleep, she seemed a lot happier than she was when he had first seen her after she had woken up after her abduction. Randy Orton didn't believe in love, well that wasn't until he had met the blonde that was now lying in his arms and he was glad to have found her and now he had her.

He finally had his wish, Torrie Wilson, was now _his._

* * *

Little did he know not only his dream had come true that night, his best friend and her best friend's wishes had come true as well, even though they had not consummated their relationship, but it was blooming, John and Stacy were a subject-in-progress but it was bound to have a happy ending, because if there isn't a happy ending then it isn't over, as someone once told them.


	8. John's Damsel In Distress

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler and John Cena.**_

_**Thank you once again for all your reviews, I really appreciate them!**_

_**Please Read And Review as always x**_

* * *

_**John's Damsel In Distress...**_

_'John! John!' _As he stirred from his deep slumber he heard her voice, it was frantic and scared, he jumped out of bed into the direction of where her voice had been coming from, she was in the en-suite, she was wrapped in a towel, with her hair dripping wet when he found her. She was shivering, it even looked like she was trembling.

_'Stacy...Hey, hey I'm here' _He said pulling her into his muscular frame and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her as she sunk into his embrace. _'I' sorry for waking you up' _She said looking up at him, and she saw him smiling down at her, _'It doesn't matter, you can do it any time Blondie, so how about you tell me what's got you so scared' _He said in a gentle tone of voice and she smiled at him, _'I keep seeing him, he's everywhere I look... I mean I know it's stupid because he's not here but I feel like he's watching me' _She said and he held her closer, he understood where he was coming from and then he felt her tears fall onto his shoulders, _'Shhh, Stacy listen to me, he is not going to come near you ever again, I promise you, I'll make sure of that...' _And she could tell by the sincerity within his voice that he meant it and she hoped that he did, because she felt so safe in his arms right now, her vulnerability made her even sexier to him, it's not like he liked seeing her in this state, but when she was vulnerable she let him in, and she'd even confessed that she trusted him and he wanted her to, because she could, he would do anything for the blonde who was wrapped in his arms.

* * *

CM Punk would definitely pay, he would make sure of this, and he knew Randy would feel the same way and even Taker, he's sure of that after the fact he was the surprising saviour in the beginning and he surprised them all by being the saviour, but John had to be thankful to him, he saved two of the WWE's favourite diva's but enough about buisness, he had saved the woman of his dreams and his best friend's too at the same time, he took out the Straight Edge Societies leader and he was thankful for that definitely.

* * *

She moved out of his arms, and looked up at him, _'I've got kinda a strange thing to ask you, but you have to promise me you'll do it' _and he looked confused but looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him, he couldn't exactly say no now could he? _'Ok I promise' _He replied, looking her straight in the eyes, she took a deep breath, _'I need to have a shower, but will you stay in here in case I need you again, I know you think I'm an idiot but-' _He cut her off, she was so cute, _'Stacy, I promise and I don't think your an idiot, how could I ever think that? Just go have your shower, I'll stay right here I promise...' _

* * *

How could he just stand there and watch her walking into the shower? This was going to kill him as she had just got in, and dropped her towel to the floor as soon as she entered, god she was a tease, he then heard the shower spring to life, and he took a deep breath as he saw her misty form through the shower curtain, the silhouette of the blonde was arousing many emotions within him, but he had to be what she needed right now, and that was a friend he thought sadly as he heard her humming along to a familiar song in the shower, she seemed to be more confident than a few minutes ago when he first found her, in her trembling state and he was glad that he was the reason for that and it was killing him that she is so near yet so far away at the same time.

All he wanted to do more than anything was to be close to her, even though she was close to him, but not close enough.

He can hear the water spraying and he closes his eyes he can't help but imagine what her body looks like behind the shower curtain, that is the only thing seperating them and he can feel himself getting more aroused by the second and bulge in his boxers was now blatantly clear.

* * *

The blonde came out of the shower slowly, she looked across at John who was learning back against the cool and slightly steamed walls with his eyes closed, she smiled at the sight in front of her, John was tall, he could tower over her that was for sure, he had a phenominal body and as he leaned against the wall she could see nearly all of his amazing body. She was happy she kept his promise and he stayed in the room but she couldn't help but feel slightly sad at the fact he hadn't joined her in the shower, she would have loved that, and is right on que he knew that Stacy was in front of him his eyes flew open, and his gaze fell on her, she was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her as she walked past him out of the en-suite wrapped in the skimpy towel from earlier that did nothing to hide her beautiful body underneath it.

_'Thanks' _She says softly as she looks back at him, and he just nods his response just saying it's ok, and he half expects her to drop the towel right there and then, or should he say he hopes she will, especially after her soft sweet kiss last night.


	9. Retruibution!

_**A/N: Hey Peeps, here's my new chapter!**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler, SES, The Undertaker, Torrie Wilson, John Cena and Randy Orton.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews x x x**_

_**Please Read and Review x**_

* * *

**_Retribution..._**

The tall blonde diva froze in her spot when she realised the three people who were gradually heading in her direction. She knew them as The Straight Edge Society and more importantly the men who abused and beat her and her best friend. Two of the most vile men she'd ever encountered in her life. Had someone not told them that hitting women was a moral grey area, something that will never be condoned? She hadn't realised there was someone standing next to her until she saw a flash of shock come over their faces, and she looks confused until she hears a voice.

_'They won't be coming near you ever again, trust me on that one' _The man said casually but confidently as The Straight Edge Society walked past the two of them. Stacy turned and had to look up in order to make eye contact with the man, who had a small smile on his lips and then he turned to leave, _'Wait...' _She called out softly and he turned around slowly as he always did to create the tension normally for his opponents, _'I never got the chance to say thank you, for what you did, John told me you saved me and Torrie, so thank you' _

_'Your welcome Blondie, did I ever tell you I have a thing for blondes?' _The dead man joked before carrying on, _'And trust me they won't be coming near you again, especially after what Cena does to Punk in that ring tonight, and believe me when I say this has nothing to do with the championship...' _He stated as he strode away into the distance as Stacy watched him move out of her sight, she jumped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned to see who it was and found someone all to familiar, _'Torrie, it's just you...' _She breathed out, like it was a sigh of relief.

* * *

_'Yeah it's just me Legs, it's ok' _Her best friends voice was calm and soothing, and Stacy felt herself becoming more relaxed, especially as she heard Mr Cena's theme music blast out throughout the arena. A smile spread on her face and Torrie shook her head at her, _'So, what happened between you and the Doctor last night then?' _Typical Torrie, dirty minded as always, and Stacy just smiled and walked past her back towards the diva's locker room to watch the match, _'Nothing, I promise...' _The statement was kinda of true, she kissed him, and she felt the kiss he planted on her head ever so softly and she acted like a damsel in distress but John didn't mind acting like the hero. He was her Hero.

_'I need a Hero' _She said to her friend and looked at the TV monitor and was watching John and Punk exchanging blows, she loved the fact that John was getting the upper hand not just over CM Punk but also over the whole of the Straight edge Society, if she saw that bitch Serena try to get involved she would force herself to walk down that ramp and kick her ass all over this arena. Torrie was studying her best friend, _'Stace, you already have one, you always have and your looking at him, John Cena' _

_'And you hero is Randy Orton, hasn't he always been?' _It was Stacy's turn to make a statement, and Torrie smiled, a smile that was uniquely Torrie, and Stacy knew it all too well, and she slowly raised an eyebrow, _'And let me guess.. the deal was sealed last night?' _Stacy asked seductively? And Torrie laughed nervously, which Stacy knew meant yes.

She shook her head, it wasn't in disappointment, or shock, it was just a sudden realisation that the Straight Edge Society just made everyone face up to their feelings, Randy and Torrie, and her and John (even if they both hadn't told the other one, yet, that is). Was she about to say she thanked CM Punk for this? No she said in her head forcefully, his actions were still irresponsible and uncalled for, he was a son of a bitch.

* * *

Torrie was in a world of her own, until she heard Stacy's footsteps running out of the locker room, _'Stace?' _She called after her, _'Stacy, wait...' _Torrie began to follow her best friend, down the ramp towards the ring.

Stacy tackled the Anti- Diva Serena to the floor, slapping her a few times until Serena kicks her off her into Torrie and tries to run into them but ends up getting double close-lined by the two blonde bombshells of the WWE and the crowd of cheering, the FU has been hit in the ring before Gallows has time to respond, the WWE universe hears the referees count.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_'The Winner of this match and still WWE Champion, John Cena!' _

Luke Gallows enters the ring and trades blows with Cena, but then CM Punk stirs from his FU and comes into the equation, so it is a two on one assault on the WWE champion, the crowd begins another loud cheer, just as Cena tries to make a comeback even though he is battered, bruised and bloody, he hits Punk with an upper cut and then Luke Gallows is introduced to the RKO by the Legend Killer.

The Straight Edge Society, have all been taken out.

Serena, on the outside knocked out thanks to the double close-line a few moments ago by Stacy and Torrie, the RKO did the damage to Gallows and Punk in the corner slumped and dazed from Cena's upper cut.

* * *

The Undertaker watching from backstage in his locker room, liked the carnage he saw in the ring and outside of the ring. That sadistic smile that the WWE universe had come to know, some loved it and some hated it, but it was plastered on his face, he certainly liked carnage, and especially this carnage, some retribution had been served. Professional lives intertwined with Personal lives, was never a good idea, emotions tend to get in the way, but this time, it got highly explosive and fast and it worked out and the Straight Edge Society paid the ultimate price as the fabulous foursome left up the ramp.


	10. Good Vs Evil

_**A/N: Hey Peeps, here's my new chapter...Finally! Sorry my internet has been down!**_

_**In this chapter: SES, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, John Cena and Randy Orton.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews x x x**_

_**Please Read and Review x**_

* * *

_**Good Vs Evil...**_

It had been a week since they had seen The Straight Edge society, a Monday had rolled around again, it was Monday Night Raw! Once again, there had been speculation that The Straight Edge Society would be in the arena, probably to complain about what had happened last Monday night, John thought, and he knew it all to well. He thought that was all that they did, every time CM Punk came into the ring, he told us we needed to be saved and he was "the saviour" and every time someone would come to the ring and say that the WWE universe needed to saved from him, and how he needed to shut the hell up, someone couldn't say it any clearer than that he added to his thoughts.

* * *

They all have huge egos, it was what their combustible element would definitely be.

* * *

And then they all hear CM Punk's theme music blast throughout the arena, guess the speculation was true and he was along with his loyal follows Gallows and Serena where in tow. Tonight was going to be a good night. There was a swagger in his step, he had retain his championship last week against the same man one on one, well one on three, if you count his monkey's who follow him around. There were five people in the arena waiting eagerly to hear what the three people in the ring had to say or what their next lecture about being 'saved' was going to be or well to the five of them anyway, what they could complain about, again, the routine was wearing old now.

_'First of all' _The leader standing in the middle of the ring, in the middle of Gallows and Serena started to say, he was already receiving boos from the crowd, he clearly was not a fan favourite at this point in time, even though there were a few people in the crowd who were cheering for him and his followers and had signs made for them. Clearly it was obvious they'd be there to retaliate the so called 'attack' as Punk described it to the thousands of WWE universe members in the Raw arena that night and the millions watching around the world, who clearly from the reaction of the crowd didn't see it as attack., but Punk and his followers did and they wanted to get a chance to even up the score so to speak.

* * *

So tonight, it would be an inter-gender match tonight on raw, The Straight Edge Society Vs The Champion John Cena, The Viper Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler (With Torrie Wilson at ring side). He said he wanted Torrie to watch while her friend were taught a lesson by The Straight Edge Society, and this made her blood boil, the casual way she said his name and his sickening reasons for why he wanted her at ringside all of this scenario sickened her. What made it worse was that it was an inter-gender match which meant that Punk and Gallows were actually allowed to put there hands on her best friend, but she knew John and Randy would never allow it, she shook her head of the images that crept back into her mind of what they hand done to her and the other blonde diva who happened to be her best friend, what was there reason for singling them out? There was plenty of other diva's around, why them? She wondered. Not that she would wish it on any of the other professional women she worked with, they all made mutual respect for each other and what they did, in this otherwise male dominated sport.

Tonight was all about control, power and prestige- The biggest prize in the game, the WWE Championship...again, but also it was about; revenge, pride and loyalty, being able to stand up in the face of adversity and over come it.

* * *

The WWE Universe surely by now had had enough of The Straight Edge Society's lectures by now, even if they hadn't he knew he had, and he was pretty sure Randy had, as for the two blondes, he knew they had as well, they had had enough of this situation and hopefully it would be coming to an end tonight.

John had promised the brown teary eyed women who was sitting on the other side of his locker room now, and he was always a man of his word, he hoped tonight, he could still say that after tonight.

The crowd was filled to the rafters, the WWE Universe were out in full force tonight, that could only mean tonight was going to be a good night, just the question was, for who?

Good always triumphs over evil, that is what they say right?

John Cena never thought Punk was evil, maybe slightly crazy, for what he preached about, what normal person wouldn't want to have fun? Have a few drinks with friends? Or maybe smoke if that's what your poison is?

But was there ever a such a thing as a fair rematch, fair enough it was supposed to be a three-on-three match, but who knew how many followers The Straight Edge Society had? Especially after what happened to Rey Mysterio a few weeks ago on Friday Night, the home of WWE Smackdown.

* * *

It was going to be Game on in a few minutes, he could hear Punk's music once again and the crowd had a mixed reaction from what he could hear, Punk never seemed to be fazed by this fact though, from what they saw.

Next it was Randy's turn to step into the squared centre, then his own, and then finally the two blondes, the one participating and the one who was here to watch from the outside, probably to provide the taller blonde some moral support. As he watched them both make their way to the ring, John knew he had to keep his eyes on the prize tonight, especially if he wanted to keep his promise to Stacy, who was standing next to him on the apron as Randy and Gallows were the two starting off this inter-gender tag match.

The two blondes divas flinched as they saw the taller and more muscular man dominate Randy in the ring, as the punches landed on Randy you could see them getting more worried, John knew Randy was a strong man, he had a huge ego, and like himself never backed down, but he had taken quite a lot of punishment at the hands of The Straight Edge Society first disciple and he desperately needed to make a tag.

* * *

The fans are cheering RKO trying to will him on, and so are the two blonde divas in that corner and so is John, he wants in to his match, he has some frustrations he needs to release and this match was definitely one that was going to get physical in a hurry and boy didn't you just know it, you could feel it and that is when the momentum shifted, Randy was back to his feet fighting out of a sleeper hold with some elbows to the midsection continuously, he was free, off the ropes he hit a running close line, now both men in the ring were down, with both corners urging their partners to make a tag, the cheer for RKO is getting louder, he is moving slowly, crawling and dragging himself to the corner, Gallows get the tag and is coming straight for Randy, who makes the tag and a fresh John Cena enters to picture, right hands, left hands, he's flying trying to build momentum and release his inner frustrations.

The fans are getting behind Cena which is always a boost of confidence, helps you know what they want and in this industry you aim to please, but he wasn't just aiming to impress and please them, he also wanted to please the tall, long legged, brown eyed blonde diva who stood in his corner, he wanted to keep her out of this match for as long as possible, he couldn't and wouldn't see her get hurt at the hands of The Straight Edge Society again-that was a promise he was not going to break. Him and Randy had their game plans and they knew it consisted of keeping the two blondes out of harms way, they hadn't so much as said it out loud but it was a unwritten rule they had, they could see it from when the two divas came into the equation, walking down the ramp towards the ring to participate in this match, the look the two men had said it all.

John had gained the upper hand through out the match, back and forth they went, throwing lefts and rights at each other, close lines and submissions, but as soon as Cena tried to do his finishing mover, the Attitude Adjustment or the FU as it is known as now, The Straight Edge Society had to get involved, Serena with a low blow and Gallows with a steel chair to the back of Cena's spine, who immediately dropped to the canvas, Randy tried to help his fallen friend and he got Gallows flying punches and got thrown out of the ring. The bell had rang to say that Cena, Orton and Keibler had won the match via disqualification, but The Straight Edge Society didn't seem to care as Punk took the chair out of Gallows hand and struck a fallen Cena with the steel chair a few more times.

* * *

Randy and Torrie where in shock, the normally mild manner Stacy Keibler dubbed as Legs was the nicest person in the world, the girl who would never harm a fly, she had just picked up the steel chair in which The Straight Edge leader had hit the fallen John Cena with, and hit all three members of The Straight Edge Society, what had gotten into her? Maybe she was exhausted of trying to deny her feelings towards the fallen champion, even though it was scripted, it seemed more personal than work related, and who could blame her for what the three members of The Straight Edge Society had done to her and Torrie. They noted the flash of relief run through her eyes as she had cleared the ring.

She'd extracted a bit of revenge, and she felt better for it, as The Straight Edge Society scrambled out of the ring and retreated up the ramp like scolded dogs. Stacy knelt down beside John who was still motionless as Randy and Torrie joined her as the trainers and EMT team came down to check on him. She hoped he'd be ok, she felt that The Straight Edge Society had gone too far, all John was doing was his job, now they've made it personal once again, by laying out the champion. The two blonde divas were walking with Randy behind the referee and trainer who were helping John to walk to the back, his vision was slightly blurred, he had a dazed look in his eye, it was like he didn't even know what was going on, and that scared the tall long legged diva, the health of John Cena was now her number one priority, as good had triumphed over evil tonight, once again.

Maybe the saying is right Good always overcomes evil? Point well proved tonight she thought.

* * *

She noted he'd kept his promise as The Straight Edge Society hadn't actually touched her in anyway, she'd touched them, well not physically but with a steel chair as they had done to John and she'd only done that because they had hurt him and she didn't want him to get hurt worse than he already was, it was as if he wouldn't mind putting his body on the line to make sure she was kept safe, she also knew Randy would do the same for her best friend Torrie and that did worry her, John had bigger things to worry about, he was the WWE champion, he didn't need more hassles and worries than he already had and then along she came and now look at him, as she was thinking this the trainer came out of the trainers area and said luckily that John only had a slight concussion, and Stacy could breath a sigh of relief.


	11. A Visitor At Night

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay with a new chapter, I've had exams so here is my new chapter finally...**_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: Stacy Keibler and John Cena.**_

**_Thank you for all your reviews on my last chapter, they are much appreciated!_**

_**Please Read and Review as always x**_

* * *

She'd been nervous that night, she didn't know why though, she knew it was only him... _him, _being the one she longed to tell how she felt too, but didn't know how to, surely it couldn't be that hard? She could act on a stage in front of millions and millions of fans, but when it came to just this one man, she couldn't find the words. She knew he was ok, a mild concussion, that's what the trainer said, so why was she not put at ease?

She felt it was partly her fault, even if it was a storyline, but it hurt him, a mistake had occured, and now she was worried about him and she didn't know what to do about this situation, she had many thoughts swirling around in her head as she headed down the corridor.

* * *

He stirred from his sleep, his hand instantly going up to his head, he felt like he'd been hit with a steel chair and then he thought, wait I have been hit by one, he chuckled at himself for forgetting so easily, so casually like it was a normal day occurrence, he lay back down only to find himself being roused by a rapping on his door, it wasn't loud and it wasn't soft, it was just the right sound to rouse him out of bed, he looked at the clock on the dresser 3.01 AM, who could it be at that time? Maybe Randy? Probably got drunk again and forgot where his room was. He dragged himself up not bothering to put any jogging bottoms on over his boxer shorts as made his way to the door, and started saying, _'Randy I swear someday I'll kick your-' _He never got to finish that sentence as his lips were brought to someone else's as a normal reaction, he responded for a split second and then pulled away, his eyes coming back into focus, as it was dark, it didn't take him long to realise who it was, and that she wasn't entirely sober, he could taste the small amount of alcohol on her lips, probably her Dutch Courage, he spotted her smiling at him and he formed a small smile back for her, before pulling her back into his arms, spinning her around slowly and closing the door behind them as she wrapped her legs around his muscular body.

* * *

The next time the blonde saw light was when she'd opened her eyes, she eyes adjusted to the light and as she scanned the sight in front of her, she realised she was not in her own room, she knew she was naked, and she could feel him behind her, she knew what had happened, she just didn't realise all it took was a couple double vodka's otherwise she would have done it a lot sooner. His breathing filled the room and it also filled her heart, yes it was a soppy thought but it's how he made her feel, she felt safer than she had done for a long time, sleeping in his arms, it was different from that night of the attack. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this time it definitely felt different, not forced like before, it was casual, like it was meant to be and that made her smile, it made her happy and she hadn't been happy for a long time, and the people around her knew this.

She was genuinely happy for her best friend Torrie and her finally getting with Randy, that was inevitable, I think they all knew it deep down and that's how she felt about her and John, even if it took her longer to realise it than everyone else did, Torrie said she could see the chemistry a long time ago, even when Stacy herself couldn't see it.

She was lost in her thoughts she hadn't realised that John had started to stir beside her, he could sense she was awake, her breathing was different more relaxed than when she was sleeping, _'Morning...' _he said lazily as he stifled a yawn as he watched her half jump hearing his voice, he'd caught her off guard completely, she turned to face him smiling nervously, _'Hi' _she said softly, an awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes, neither knew what to say to one another, this is what she had been scared of, the morning after the night before, if he thought it was a mistake, or whether he just thought she was drunk.

What she didn't know was.. hello she is Stacy Keibler, how could anyone ever think she was a mistake?

But being in a vulnerable position as she was in a few weeks ago, it changes your outlook on things, especially her own opinion of herself.

* * *

_'So how many did you have?' _he enquired breaking the ice and she laughed, more of a nervous laugh to fill the silence, and he smiled, _'I would have done the same thing though, probably would have had more than you especially if Randy was around...' _he confessed slowly and she smiled, _'Why would you need to drink before coming to see me?' _she asked and she should have seen his reply coming, _'Why did you?' _he said casually leaning on his right elbow looking up at her. Now she felt shy and was becoming increasingly nervous, it was as if he could sense that she was, _'Because you didn't need to, I mean, common, your beautiful...' _he stopped, _'I meant to say, you are but I really like you, so I'd never reject you, if that's what you were worried about' _she could hear the sincerity in his voice and could see the tenderness in his eyes as he spoke, and it calmed her nervousness down a notch, _'I know, it's just after what happened... its hard to, to think someone cares..I know it sounds stupid because you were great through the whole experience but...' _he knew where she was coming from he really did, and it hurt him to see her so vulnerable and scared, _'And let me guess, you think that I did all that stuff because of what happened? Well to be honest I did, but I also did it because it's you and I'd do anything for you and I mean that' _

God he knew exactly how to get her heartbeat racing, it was all it took, a few sweet words, but least these words were genuine as she hated lines, and she half expected him to come out with some lame lines, but maybe that was because of his old gimmick, it made him seem the type, but he wasn't, he was..._perfect. _

* * *

It was all it took for her to just swoon and kiss him again, a sweet and tender loving kiss, not like the ones they shared last night, they were passionate but rushed, they didn't cherish the moment not like this, this was the was way she wanted it to always be as he deepened the kiss, pulling her body up against his gently and she sighed into their kiss.


	12. Punk's Realisation

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it.**_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: CM Punk with mentions of Stacy Keibler and Maria.**_

_**Please Read and Review x**_

* * *

_**Punk's Realisation...**_

The tall dark haired man, he was known as the leader of the Straight Edge Society, he went by the name of CM Punk, he had his two loyal followers and he would expand his legion of followers, he was sure of that, even if others didn't seem to think highly of that notion.

He lay in bed, he was sleeping, it was not a peaceful sleep, he hadn't had a peaceful sleep, since he'd attacked the two blonde diva's they disgusted him, why did he feel guilt? They weren't worth his time or guilt.

He used to speak to them once upon a time because of _her..._

He put her out of his mind so long ago, she left, or he left, he couldn't quite remember but he remembered the fact that their love died, and a part of him died inside too. He didn't like to think about her, she was his weakness... and being weak was for the weak, and he was not weak, he was strong, he was the saviour.

Or so this was what he was meant to believe... and what we were meant to believe.

Did he himself still believe this? He didn't know any more.

* * *

Was he still asleep, he must have been, as he could see one of the blonde's his Straight Edge Society attacked, it was the taller long legged blonde, known to the world as Stacy Keibler, she seemed sad and who could blame her after what happened to her and her best friend.

She looked at him with hate in her eyes.

A passionate hatred. It burned through him.

_'You know what I've been wondering since what happened?' _He heard her say, and he shook his head and slowly replied, _'No, what?' _The way she looked at him, was as if it was going to be the most obvious thing she could ever have said, _'How she could have ever gone out with a bastard like you? I mean, she's sweet, caring, kind and funny and from what I've seen of you, your sick, vile, a disgrace, not worthy of being called a man...' _

The words hit home clearly as bright as day.

_'...a disgrace, not worthy of being called a man...'_

The words echoed in his head.

He looked back to the spot where the blonde full of heated hatred was but she was no longer there, instead it was _her..._

* * *

The _her _he tried to forget for so long, the _her _the blonde was talking about.

She had a concerned look on her face, but he didn't know why she looked concerned.

_'I always thought you were better than the rest' _He heard her angelic voice state.

He shook his head, she was not real.

This was not real.

He was asleep.

He knew he was.

So why could he see her...Clear as day.

_'I loved you for the man you used to be, now it pains me to say, you've changed and I just don't fit into your lifestyle any more...' _He hears her carry on talking.

_'No that's not true, I'm the same man I've always been' _He say, but who is he trying to convince? Her or himself?

She raises a questioning eyebrow, _'Really? You really believe that Punk? So you'd do what you did to Stacy and Torrie if you were still with me? Why'd you change? Why'd you do it? I always thought you were better than the rest...'_

And with that she was also gone.

* * *

Now he was all alone.

He woke up, in a cold sweat, he knew what he'd done, knew it was wrong.

He'd had a realisation, but maybe he'd been hiding the truth for so long, he became Straight Edge to rid himself of everything of _her _and what they used to do together... She never did drugs, but she used to drink, not heavily but enough... enough to need a drink, want a drink, crave a drink, it was a dependence after a while, not like an alcoholic but as a social drinker, and he always thought that was worse.

What made it worse, was seeing _her, _hearing _her _voice.

It was all too real.

It was all he needed all he craved she was his _drug..._

He needed to redeem himself.

* * *

_'Maria...' _Her name slips out of his lips comfortably, casually as if she was still there with him.

He wanted her to be.

He needed her to be.

So he could redeem himself, to be a better man- the man she used to love.

Realisations come in all shapes, forms and sizes and seeing her, hearing her voice was all he needed to realise he was wrong.

He needs to redeem himself.

She was the only one who could help him redeem himself, as much as he hated to say it, he knew it was true and somewhere deep down, she knew it true.


	13. Easy Kill

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter...Finally! I hope you like it.**_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: CM Punk, Maria.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews people, they have made me smile!**_

_**Please read and review as always x**_

_**PS. The lyrics come from Jimmy Eat World's 'Kill'.**_

* * *

_**Easy Kill...**_

Ever since that dream he'd had just over a week ago, he walked around in a daze, not the way he used to be, not as Straight-Edge as most people believe he was. It was as if it shook him to the core, and no one knew why, or about the dream.

She was still on his mind and somehow everywhere he went he thought he saw her, if he caught sight of a red headed woman, he'd assume it would be her, but he was too far away to see if it was just her, but he knew if they came up close and personal it would not be her and this disappointed him severely.

Until today...

_**Well, you're just across the street;  
Looks a mile to my feet;  
I wanna go to you.  
Funny how I'm nervous still,  
I've always been the easy kill;  
I guess I always will.**_

CM Punk never classed himself as nervous, until it came to this, until it came to _her._

* * *

_**Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance,  
Chance,  
Chance?  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be,  
Be?  
You kill me you always know the perfect thing to say,  
Hey hey,  
Hey hey.  
I know what I should do but I just,  
Can't walk,  
Away.**_

His feet are frozen to the spot, keeping him there just watching her, staring, lost in translation.

* * *

_**I can picture your face well,  
From the bar in my hotel.  
I wish I'd go to you.  
I pick up, put down the phone.  
Like your favourite Heatmiser song goes,  
It's just like being alone.**_

His feet are frozen to the spot, keeping him there just watching her, staring, lost in translation. Why was he so nervous when it came to her? He was the Straight-Edge leader, people were scared of him, and now he was nervous, maybe even scared of going to talk to her, even though she's just across the street and you can still picture he face well and you want to actually go to her, but your feet are frozen to the spot, keeping you there and all you can do is watch her, stare at her as if your lost in translation.

You've wanted to see her for so long, so don't tell me you've lost your nerve now.

_**Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain,  
Vain.  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means,  
Means.  
You kill me, you've got some nerve but can't face your mistakes,  
Hey hey,  
Hey hey.  
I know what I should do but I just, Can't turn,Away,  
Away,  
Away.**_

* * *

It's like there is two sides of you, the Straight-Edge side and the side only she sees, the caring, loving side.

The old you, the old you she brought out in you.

Love, is what you said it was, was it love or was it her?_**  
**_

_**So go on, love,  
Leave while there's still hope for escape.  
You gotta take what you can these days;  
There's so much ahead and,  
So much regret.  
I know what you wanna say,  
I know what you wanna say,  
I know it, but can't help feeling differently,  
I loved you,  
And I should have said it,  
But tell me, just what has it ever meant?**_

But you've not been that guy for a long time.

Your The Straight-Edge leader.

Your cold-hearted.

Your strong.

Your immune to the pain, that she left you in._****_

I can't help it baby, this is who I am,  
Am.  
I'm sorry but I can't just go turn off how I feel,  
Feel.  
You kill me, you build me up,  
But just to watch me break.  
Hey hey,  
Hey hey.  
I know what I should do but I just,  
Can't walk,Away...

She's signing autograph's for the fans.

You see her dazzling smile, the one that always had you captivated.

You hear her laugh, the one that melted your heart, the one you haven't heard in so long.

She seems happy, why aren't you?

_**You kill me, you build me up,  
But just to watch me break.**_

You always thought she was a tease, watching her from across the street, you realise you were right all along, but why doesn't it change the way you feel?

_Love..._

_'Who ever died of a broken heart?' _Someone once told you, but looking at her now, you think you could easily die.

* * *

Your in a world of your own, you've not realised that she's not signing autograph's any more, but instead she's walking over to you, she's getting closer, the gap between you two is decreasing.

Your heart is beating faster and you don't know why, until you hear your name.

_'Punk' _it casually rolls off her tongue, you look up and meet her eyes, its like the missing part of you has returned. Your frozen to your spot, staring, lost in translation.

_'Punk?' _She repeats again, your heart is beating faster.

**You kill me, you build me up,  
But just to watch me break.**

_'Maria...' _You finally reply, your heart still beating faster and harder, you can't help yourself.

**Funny how I'm nervous still,  
I've always been the easy kill;**


	14. The Truth Must Come Out

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter...Finally! I hope you like it...Sorry I've taken sooo long I've just been busy with life in general and exams :( **_

_**It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?**_

_**In this chapter: CM Punk, Maria.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews people, they have made me smile!**_

_**Please read and review as always x**_

* * *

I stand there, in a confused and delirious state, in the midst of the confusion and madness running in my head I haven't noticed that the red head is making her way over to me, this must be fake. She Can't and I mean CAN'T be here after all this time, the long, long year that has the worst year of your life, and you haven't been her Punk for that year.

Not the one she fell in love with.

She's changed, right? Wrong.

I've moved on, right? Wrong.

No. I'm just wrong, in denial still...

She's your girl and your her guy, you know that, or you used to think it anyways, once upon a time.

* * *

I'm looking at the dishelved man in front of me, the man I used to love, the one man I was never untrue to, i wouldn't lie to him.

But right I'm living a lie and deceiving both of us.

My guy.

His girl.

That's the way it should be, right? Maybe in fairytales love, you say in your head.

_'Heyy Punk' _I gently reach out and touch his arm, I can feel the electrictity flowing between us, _'Long time no see, how have you been?'_ What a stupid thing for me to say... I think inwardly, I'm the reason we haven't seen each other in so long. _'Do you wanna get a coffee and catch up?' _I hear myself say, feeling self-conscious for some reason as I stand in front of man I used to know, a man I used to love.

* * *

You heard her angelic voice, she's talking to you, Oh God, its dawned on you.. this is real...

_'Sure I'd love to...' _You suddenly find your voice, luckily, it didn't sound like you'd hesitated, you didn't want to offend the woman in front of you, she's looking at you weirdly, you can't figure out her expression, Hope? Maybe, Pity more like it you think to yourself.

You find it easier to be broken than to be fixed or helped.

You find your own ways to survive in this world.

You watched as she walks in front of you into the cafe beside where you both were moments ago, she seems relaxed and calm, while inside your dying, how can she not see the pain your in? Maybe your getting good at the lies, the act you put on.

* * *

As you sit down across from him and order your tea, you can't help but wonder what he's thinking and what he's been doing for the past year.

When the waitress asks him what he wants to drink he says water, your confused and then it's hit you, he's 'Straight Edge' now- but isn't that against what you stand for? Practically what you despise? So why are you here having a drink with him, you can't help but wonder.

* * *

_'So...' _You hear your voice nervous and anxious, _'You look good' _You hate to admit it, but she always looked good to you, she's blushing now, she always hated compliments, well not hated, more like embarrased by them, but she had no need to be.

She's looking at you the way she used to many days ago when you were hers and she was yours.

_'Thanks, you do too...' _You hear he say back to you, a return compliment, that's always a good sign.

And then your curiosity gets the better of you...

_'So why are you here anyways?' _You try your best to sound casual, and not harsh, but she's looking at you like you've offended her.

Shit, this is not what you want.

* * *

He's asked a simple enough question.

It's not rocket science now is it?

Surely he knows about it, she assumed the whole active locker room knew...

_'I've come to see Stacy, she was attacked, and Torrie aswell, I mean it's awful, who would do such a thing?' _

* * *

Yeah who would do such a thing? You say in your head and then you realise she's actually looking at you waiing for an answer, but the question is, is she ready for the truth?

Could she handle the truth?

The new you... or did she still think you were the same old you?

You can't bring yourself to look at her any longer, because you know the look of disgust and hurt that will come across her face once you say one word to her.

One word condemming you as the guilty party, one word that could stop true love runnings it's course.

But your brave, your strong. Why do we delude ourselves? You're a coward and you know you are.

_'Me...'_

She looks up at you rather confused, _'What?' _She asks rather confused.

_'It was me...' _You repeat your admission once more, and she looks dumbfounded, confused, as if she'd had her heart broken by the man she loved, again.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry for the slow and possibly short update peeps! Hope you still read and leave me some reviews! :) x**_


	15. And That's When Everything Changes

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter...Again lol! I hope you like it.**_

**_It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?_**

_**In this chapter: CM Punk, Maria.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews people, they have made me smile!**_

_**Please read and review as always x**_

**_P.S Ainat thanks for your reviews! You are awesome As Always! x_**

* * *

I'm looking at him, rather intensely, I may add, into the man's eyes as he sits across from me, I can see it, the truth, how scared he is to admit, his faults, his wrong doings... But how am I supposed to forgive him? Will this right his wrongs?

**You want me to come over, I got an excuse  
I might be holding your hand, but I'm holding it loose  
Go to talk then we choke its like our necks in a noose  
Avoid the obvious,we should be facing the truth**

It's true, we're sitting here, in silence, avoiding the truth, is this going to help the situation? I wonder, but everyone knows that ain't how this reality works.

**Start to think it could be fizzling out**  
**Kinda' shocked because I never really had any doubts**  
**Look into your eyes, imagine life without ya**

And I have suffered without you, I can't imagine my life without the man sitting across the table from me, the one who's hand I'm holding, but I'm holiding it loose... Not like is used to be, I can barely bring myself to look into his eyes, the eyes of a once beautifully souled human being, but when I do, that's when everything changes...

**And the love kick starts again**  
**Starts again**

**The Love kick starts again**  
**Starts again**

It's me and you all over again, the same old you and the same old me... Right?

**Its the same old you the same old me**  
**You get bored and I get cold feet**  
**Get high get wandering eyes**  
**Forget I've never ever had it so sweet**  
**I realize what I got when I'm out of town**  
**'Cos deep down you're my girl in a golden crown**  
**My princess and I don't wanna let you down**  
**No I don't wanna let you down down down down**

He's watching me, What am I suppose to do? We can't keep avoiding the obvious, surely? So I smile at him, only briefly.

**You want me to come over, I got an excuse**  
**I might be holding your hand, but I'm holding it loose**  
**Go to talk then we choke it's like our necks in a noose**  
**Avoid the obvious, we should be facing the truth**

But that's what we're doing AVOIDING, avoiding the obvious... The Obvious...

**Start to think it could be fizzling out**  
**Kinda' shocked because I never really had any doubts**  
**Look into your eyes imagine life without ya**

**And the love kick starts again**  
**Starts again.**

* * *

_'I want to help you...' _I hear the red headed woman across from me whisper, sadly.

And that's when everything changes.

**And the love kick starts again**  
**Starts again.**

* * *

**__****A/N: Sorry it's a short update, but I felt I needed to do one as I've not been updating that recently anymore! Hope you like it peeps.**

**_Please read and review_**

**_P.S Ainat don't worry the next chapter will have Stacy And John in I haven't forgotten about them or Torrie and Randy! x_**


	16. You Can't Help Who You Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter...Finally! Sorry I've taken sooo long to update again, I hope you all are still reading =) And are still enjoying the story so farr :) Please read and review as always guys!**_

**_It's basic plot it that Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson are still in the WWE and have been kidnapped and beaten up by the Straight Edge Society (SES) Who will come and save them?_**

**_In this chapter: Stacy/John, Randy/Torrie and Maria/Punk (Are Mentioned)._**

* * *

_**You Can't Help Who You Love**_

The blonde woman stopped in her tracks, not out of shock not out of anger but out of curiousity at the sight she saw within the cafe she and he boyfriend were about to enter and because she had stopped this onlymeant her boyfriend was going to colide into her, and there he was, "_Sorry" _She muttered just as he was looking towards her with a raised eyebrow as if to ask why she had stopped, _"She's here" _was all she whispered as she carried on walking leaving her muscular boyfriend behind looking very confused, _"Who's here? Stace?..." _he asked as he followed his girlfriend towards the cafe she was now entering.

* * *

Randy was slightly annoyed, A) because it was too early in the morning for him, especially on his day off, B) his girlfriend seemed to be in a world of her own and not paying any attention to him as she seemed to be on her mobile phone texting, probably Stacy, her best friend, as per usual and C) because he had just seen the punk who attacked his girlfriend a few weeks ago, and his namesake was Punk. He looked over at his girlfriend who was texting telling her best friend she's see her in a minute, he wondered if she has noticed that he- Punk was in the cafe they were about to enter and the funny thing was, he wasn't alone, he was with Maria.. Surely she knew about the attack right? She had seen Stacy and Torrie the day before at the arena... And they told her what had happened, he wasn't that crazy to have dreamt that right? As he came back into reality his girlfriend was staring at him, _" Well, are we going in? Or do you just wanna hang out in your own lil world there babe?" _She didn't say it harshly, she had that sarcastic tone in her voice, so he laughed, _" Well ya know Torrie..." _he started to say until he was cut off by his girlfriend smiling and saying _"She's here"_ just like her best friend had done so a few moments before as she entered the cafe with the ever so slightly confused Randy Orton following her muttering _"Who's here Torrie?" _to which she ignored his question and headed over to where her and his best friend were standing, and John seemed to have the same look of confusion on his face.

* * *

_"She's here, did you see her? Did you see him, he looks happy..." _The two blondes began to say at the same time and then laughed, and at this point the two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as if to say they have no idea what their girlfriends were having a conversation about. Who was the she and who was him? The both wondered, as both men began to scan the room for potential candidates and both men's eyes rested on, the pretty petite red head and her companion, Punk, then looked at each other and then to their girlfriends who were still having a conversation and laughing. _" Well she did say she was going to speak to him.. but look, it's just like a fairytale..." _they heard Torrie say to Stacy as they both went to sit on a nearby table.

_"Correct me if I'm wrong but, are they seriously talking about Punk and Maria? I mean no offense Maria's a nice girl, sometimes I think she could be a blonde, but did they forget what Punk did a couple of weeks back, cos I know me and you haven't" _John said to his best friend, who had to be thinking the exact same thing, and by the look on Randy's face he wasn't too happy about that. _" Maybe they have ammnesia or are just you know being themselves...blonde" _He hastely said back to his best friend before walking to join the girls at the table, leaving John standing alone trying to digest what he thinks is going on right now.

* * *

_"Erm earth to John..." _He heard someone say his name, to find his girlfriend now standing next to him looking curiously at him, _"Baby, are you ok? You seem a bit spaced out...Don't you wanna come sit down?" _he smiles at her, _"Oh yeah sorry, I thought you guys were still here" _He lied, at which she laughed, _"John we've been sitting down for the past 10 minutes" _She says as she takes hold of his hand and walks him towards the table, where he can see that Torrie and Randy are both watching Punk and Maria and that Stacy was doing the same thing now that she was sitting down next to him.

Why were they all so intrigued by them?

Was he missing something?

Because to him, he was just the Punk who attacked his girlfriend and his best friend's girlfriend even though they weren't together, going around hitting women, was always drilled into his as being wrong, even from an early age by his mother. Where as the red headed ex-diva who was sitting across from him, engaging in a conversation with him, holding hands with this monster even, he had nothing against her, she was a normal girl, sometimes ditzy, but she could do better than the man sitting across from her, but it didn't look like she knew that.

* * *

_"Aw, it's like a fairytale, maybe now he'll become the man he once was, I mean not this freaky straight-edge whatever he is now" _John heard his girlfriend say, and he looked at her as if to say, what the hell? _"Stace..." _but he was interrupted, _"John, everybody deserves love, and haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'you can't help who you love'?" _

_

* * *

_

**P.S Ainat, I hope you enjoy it, your favourite characters are back in this chapter :)**


	17. Jackass

****

_A/N: Here's my new chapter my lovelys :) Thanks for baring with me and my slow updates!_

_The Plot's still the same, The characters are still the same as always lol!_

**_Please read and review! :) Ainat you still rock! Thanks for your lovely updates :)_**

**_In This Chapter: Stacy/John, Randy/Torrie and Maria/Punk_**

* * *

_"Stace, baby, yeah I've heard of that phrase, but..." _he paused for a second briefly before carrying on_ "I don't know why you and Torrie seem so fixated on him and him finding love, he's a monster and that monster who attacked you two, remember that, because I do, and so does Randy, we were there to pick up the pieces..." _John said, it probably was a tad bit harsh, but it had to be said, he didn't want to upset his girlfriend, but he didn't understand how the two blonde diva's sitting with him could act so calmly being in the same room as Punk, as he was finding it increasingly difficult not to go over and punch his lights out for what he had done.

Stacy looked up at her boyfriend, a little hurt, what he said was harsh, even if it was true... _"John, I remember, Torrie remembers, but we're trying to move on from that, I thought you'd want us to..."_

_"Yeah of course I want you both to do that, but Stace, this is moving on, this is denial...Stacy, you need to learn how to get passed this, not wanting him to find love...I just don't want you to get hurt again ok?" _he realised he was being really harsh that time, he had to try and explain, if she'd let him...

_"Oh I get it now you want a damsel in distress to save don't you? Because if you do, you're going out with the wrong girl" _She said half shouting and half crying as she stormed away from the table and out of the cafe altogether.

Shit.

He'd messed up, and he knew that as he looked to his best friend as the other blonde went storming out of the cafe after her visably upset best friend.

_"Don't say it, alright, I know I'm a jackass..." _John simply said to Randy sitting across from him.

* * *

_"You would think he'd be understanding after everything, you know? Or is it just too hard for him to understand that I, that WE want to move on, and everybody knows, Punk was a decent guy, once upon a time and that's when he had Maria as his girlfriend, she brought out the good in him..." _Stacy said turning to her best friend before carrying on her lilttle rant, _" I know what happened to us, was awful, it was the worse experience ever, of my life, and look how much stuff we've been through together, so you know it was the worse experience ever, but if we can stop it happenening to anybody else, surely that's a good thing right?" _

As the words came out of her mouth, she actually began to wonder if she was right.

* * *

The red headed ex-diva, saw the whole "confrontation" so to speak happen, she didn't hear what her long legged blonde had said but she had a feeling it was to do with the man sitting across from her.

_"I want to help you, but Punk you have to help yourself and want to change...and I mean change for the better, you can't carry on the way you are, going around attacking people, yes love is blind yada yada, and yes I love you but you need to understand, you, yourself have to make this right, with all four of those people, you affected all of their lives, and not in a good way..." _She said, and she meant every word of, just because you're in love with someone doesn't mean you should let them get away with everything, sometimes you need to tell them what they need to hear or in this case, something they probably don't want to hear in order for them to learn from their own mistakes.

* * *

Randy looked across from the table him and John were still seated at, he first glanced to the door where his girlfriend had recently made her quick exit from, then to the couple across from him, the red head looked serious as she spoke to the man sitting with his back from him and John. John, turning his attention back to his friend..._"Yeah you're a jackass..." _which earnt him a deadly glare from the tall, muscular man who was sitting across from him, Randy shrugged his shoulders at him in response before adding, _"They were your words man, You were abit harsh, you could have been a lil more understanding, Stacy and Torrie have both been through a lot in the past couple of weeks and now you've gone and upset Stacy, which means Torrie's gonna be pissed at me because I'm friends with the jackass..." _

His honesty only seemed to make his best friend angrier, Randy understood the situation completely and if his girlfriend Torrie and her best friend Stacy wanted to move on and forget about the attack he was all for that. He like John didn't understand why the two blondes seemed to be happy for the monster who attacked them, but hey, who was he to say who could be loved and loved in return? He once was a jackass, never to the extreme of beating women, but he used to be a jerk to them and now look, he loved Torrie and she loved him in return.

He was never considered to be the most thoughtful or nice guy, but he had changed in recent weeks, he almost felt he had to, well the sad thing was it wasn't because he had to but because he wanted to, he'd found his soul mate, someone he wanted to love and the greatest gift in this world was to love and be loved in return, all he now had to do was make John see that.


	18. I Need A Hero

****

_A/N: Here's my new chapter my lovelys :) Thanks for baring with me and my slow updates!_

_The Plot's still the same, The characters are still the same as always lol!_

**_Please read and review! :) Thanks for your lovely updates :) I shall try and update as soon as I can nowadays, as things have calmed down now! Hope you like this chapter :)_**

**_In This Chapter: Mainly Stacy/John and maybe a mention of the others._**

* * *

Randy had just left.. well maybe it had been a while since he'd left as John looked around the cafe and realised he was on his own and the days previous events ran through his head...

_"Stace, baby, yeah I've heard of that phrase, but..." he remembered himself pausing briefly before carrying on__ "I don't know why you and Torrie seem so fixated on him and him finding love, he's a monster and that monster who attacked you two, remember that, because I do, and so does Randy, we were there to pick up the pieces..." he felt that what he said was a little bit harsh and he didn't want to upset his girlfriend but he knew he had especially __from that look she was now giving him, he'd never seen that look before he noted, he'd really upset the blonde sitting next to him, and that's when she responded to what he'd said and this is what she said_ _"John, I remember, Torrie remembers, but we're trying to move on from that, I thought you'd want us to...".. and he did, he truly did "Yeah of course I want you both to do that, but Stace, this is moving on, this is denial...Stacy, you need to learn how to get passed this, not wanting him to find love...I just don't want you to get hurt again ok?" he knew he was being harsh, but surely she had to see it from his point of view? That's when he heard her say, "Oh I get it now you want a damsel in distress to save don't you? Because if you do, you're going out with the wrong girl" she was now half shouting and half crying and also storming away from him and away from the cafe..._

_There was his answer... _

_Shit. _

_He'd definitely messed up._

Why was he such a jackass?

The worse thing was he knew his girlfriend was still hurting, and he wanted to help her through it, he did, he loved her, possbly more than he'd ever known how to love another person, but he didn't understand her logic of going about things, well he says things what he means is what happened.

He didn't understand why she'd want Maria anywhere near the maniac? And also how Randy could be so calm, well definitely calmer than him anyways.

He knew he shouldn't still be sitting in the cafe pondering what he should do, he should actually be back at the hotel, knowing she'd be there, in order for them to sort things out, reasonably and also as a couple.

* * *

Stacy lay curled up in a ball on her shared massive bed in the hotel room, she was currently sharing with a jackass- that being her jerk of a boyfriend. She assumed he was nice, I mean he did save her after all, looked after her and stayed with her after the attack, he made her feel special, loved and most of all safe, but now she didn't know what to think apart from the fact he was most definitely being a jackass. She kind of understood the reason he was being a jackass but surely he understood she had to deal with this, in her own way, however mental he thought her tactics were, as she lay in the comfortable bed she realised maybe she'd over reacted by storming off, she knew John wouldn't have appreciated that, they hadn't actually had a fight as a couple, so that was their first she realised and how convient it had to happen in public, she sighed.

* * *

As John walked back in a somber mood back to the hotel a couple of blocks away, he had time to reflect on the situation that had taken place, as it was running through his mind still.

John understood that love can change people, he'd seen the changes in Randy already the self proclaimed player, he had now settled down with Torrie, but John also knew that love makes you want to protect the person who has your heart and for him, that was Stacy.

John simply wants to protect Stacy, why does she not see that? Oh that was right his girlfriend did, but she sees it as a weakness, being a damsel in distress, where as he just saw it as what a boyfriend normally does for his girlfriend, and after what Stacy had been through, he didn't feel obliged to do it, he wanted to protect her out of love.

* * *

Stacy must have drifted off, she remembered closing her eyes, but now she had opened them again, he was back, John was sitting on the bed just watching her almost studying her in a way, it didn't freak her out though, his eyes weren't giving off any bad vibes or bad energy they almost seem to smile, taking in the sight of her, she slowly smiled at him, which seemed to bring him out of the daze he seemed to have been in, _"I'm sorry baby" _She heard him say, as he edged closer to her and smiled back at her beautifully, effortlessly as only he could do.

_"No John, I'm sorry, I acted like a drama queen, by over reacting when you only tried to help me" _He took her hand in his and stared deep into her big brown eyes, _"I know it's gonna take some time baby girl, so whatever you need I'll stand by you, because I love" _Her heart almost did a summersault as he carried on, _" And I know you see the whole damsel in distress thing as being weak, but if you need to be saved, I'll be your hero" _Classic, Cheesy John Cena, he was back, but she couldn't help but smile, _"I love you too, and well your just in look because I need a hero" _Cliche or not, but that's what love does to you, it changes people, but she never wanted John to change, because she loved him just the way he was, flaws and all.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey sorry guys this chapter is a bit on the cheesy side, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it :)**_


	19. Ramblings

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter my lovelys :) Thanks for baring with me and my slow updates!**_

**_The Plot's still the same, The characters are still the same as always lol!_**

**_Please read and review! :) Thanks for your lovely Reviews :) I shall try and update as soon as I can nowadays! Hope you guys are still reading this and like this new chapter :) It's just a fluffy cute chapter really :)_**

**_In This Chapter: All Main Characters, either in conversations or their thoughts x_**

* * *

_Have you ever found yourself wondering, what it is that gets you through the day?_

_Is it the small things?_

_The normal things?_

_The forgottent things?_

_The missed things?_

* * *

As John looked across from his side of the bed, his eyes locked with the beautiful blonde on the other side of the bed.

Blue and brown connected.

_"She brings out the best in him you know..." _He heard his girlfriend say, and he let out a sigh, _"Stace..." _He paused slightly, _"I know..." _As much as it killed it to say, he knew who she was talking about and also knew it was true, he let out a sad, defeated sigh, _"Just don't get your hopes up babe, Sometimes, Love isn't always enough to get some people through..." _He carried on while avoiding his girlfriend's gaze, he knew the look she would be giving him, she was the romantic, head in the clouds sort of girl whereas yeah he was romantic when he wanted to be, but he was the practical and rational one in their relationship.

_"John" _She said sitting up slowly, _"I know that, but what if it is? I mean, only they know if their love is strong enough to survive this..." _

_"Yeah, I guess so stace..." _John said wondering how it was that his girlfriend knew so much about love.

Damn she was good.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how life got this complicated, and it's things that I can't control, Or maybe I could have, once upon a time...

I look across at her and wonder how much everything has changed.

We Changed.

I Changed.

But she believes in me...

Maybe it's true love does conquer all? I wonder as I reach out to move a strand of wondering hair that is trailing her face.

And that's when she makes that cute sound, the one that says I'm annoying her and to let her sleep.

Damn I've missed that sound.

* * *

_"Randyyy!" _Torrie screamed from their en-suite bathroom, he heard it as he was lying in bed watching the sports headlines in bed, while she was taking a shower or so he though, _"Yeah?" _Randy replied not making an effort to move off the bed or taking his eyes away from the television screen infront of him. _"Randyyy!" _He heard her scream again, but this time more annoyed, he let out a resigned sigh, getting up off the bedm walking towards the en-suite where his girlfriend is.

As he entered the ensuite he saw his girlfriend wrapped in a dripping wet towel pointing at something, he rolled his eyes as he looked across at what she was point at, _"You got me out of bed to kill a spider?" _He asked calmly, as he went over and caught the little spider that his girlfriend had been terrified of, he laughed to himself, he should have known at the sight of any spider no matter how little or big it was she would be terrified, as he left the en-suite to get despose of the spider.

Damn he'd missed being her hero.

* * *

As she watched him get washed and dressed, her mind began to drift back to the old days, when their relationship was new once upon a time... Before all the problems, before all the drama occured.

Drama seemed to circulate around especially in their lives, whether it be personal or on-screen, but drama is still drama at the end of the day.

Always vicious and heartbreaking.

Always demanding the worse part of you, the part you try to hide away inside, deep down inside of us and apparently that's who we really are- our true colours... Apparently.

But she didn't believe that for a second, as the red head toyed with her hair in her fingers, she let out an inaudible sigh as she began to once again fix her gaze upon the man also in the room with her.

She wanted to help him- "Save" him almost.. and what from she wondered- Himself? Her? The Drama?... All of it she answered herself.

She didn't need or want the drama, but it still existed, you can't close your eyes and wish it all away.

This isn't a fairlytale.

But Damn she wished it was.

Instead it was a nightmare in which Bad things, Evil things happen, to the people she scares about.

And then she wonders, who's protecting her in this scenario?

* * *

_Have you ever found yourself wondering, what it is that gets you through the day?_

_Is it the small things?_

_The normal things?_

_The forgottent things?_

_The missed things?_


	20. The Final Apology

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter my lovelys :) Thanks for baring with me and my slow updates!**_

_**This might be my last chapter with this story (at least until I find some inspiration!).. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this on your favourites, it means alot to me :)**_

**_The Plot's still the same, The characters are still the same as always lol!_**

**_Please read and review! :) Thanks for your lovely Reviews :) I shall try and update as soon as I can nowadays! Hope you guys are still reading this and like this new chapter :) It's just a fluffy cute chapter really :)_**

**_In This Chapter: All Main Characters, either in conversations or their thoughts x_**

**_

* * *

_**__

_Sometimes you can't help but wonder what runs through peoples minds..._

Once again John found himself looking across the room and found himself looking straight at Punk, the same man who abducted and beat up his girlfriend, why? He found himself wondering, Stacy and Torrie as well, his best friend's girlfriend had never done any harm to him...

But it's true what they say. once you have a bit of power that's when you start to lose control.

And Punk definitely was... out of control that is.

* * *

I can sense his stare baring into me, and as I turn my head for a brief split second, I can see the anger in the muscular mans eyes, and to be honest with you,I don't blame him.

Can you?

I'd be the same if anyone had done anything to the amazing woman sitting infront of me.

She believes in me, which makes me believe in myself.

A belief that I should made amends for my sins- But would anyone listen to my apology?

* * *

As I look across at my best friend, he's lost in thoughts.

Thoughts I can imagine...

And all based on one man... Punk.

I don't know what the worse thing is, wanting to help my best friends imagination or feeling sorry for Punk?

What must have caused him to lose control like that?

That's when I lock eyes with Punk, I can see the sorrow in his eyes and they mirror the anger in John's.

* * *

I can see my boyfriend and his best friend baring holes into the man who attacked me and my best friend Torrie, I should hate him for what he did, but some how I can't find the strength too.

I believe that love conquers all.

So I'm waiting to see it happen.

Waiting for the day, I get the apology.

The day I can start being myself again.

* * *

I smile at the two blondes sitting on the table with the two men who are also looking our way, is it hatred in their eyes too?

I wish I could erase the sins the man sitting across from me, but I can't.

l'm waiting for the day he realises this was all a mistake.

A mistake to believe his misguided views of the world caused pain and suffering instead of happiness.

That will be the day I can finally start loving the man I used to know.

* * *

I can't help but see the red head smile in my direction, Maria was once a great friend of mine... well she still is, I hope she realises that me and Stace aren't disappointed or angry with her, because she chose her heart instead of her head.

Like my best friend says, love conquers all, and for the red head's sake I hope it does.

Because what her "friend" did to us was in the past and there's no pouint dwelling on it... Right?

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this but it's about time these words came out of my mouth, as I approached the four people on the other table with the red head behind me supporting me almost as she always did...

_"I'm sorry..." _I said taking a deep breath, _"it was never supposed to happen... It was a moment of weakness, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me... and I hope even if you can't that you will still be friends with Maria girls she didn't do anything wrong..." _I managed to get out, and as I looked up the two blondes weren't angry, like I half- expected them to, but they looked almost forgiving.

_"It's ok..." _I hear one blonde say, _"We know you're not a bad man really...just maybe annoying..." _The second blonde added, to which all the three of the women gave out a little laugh, next I looked at the two men, and I saw Randy look across to the more muscular man and shrug his shoulders and I waited for him to respond, I could see he was thinking hard about it. and then he finally said, _"If they can forgive you I guess we can..." _I breathed a sigh of relief it was the best I was ever going to get.

And suddenly it was like everything was back to normal- the laughter, the smiles, the raised eye brows- they were all back.

Maybe love does conquer all?

* * *

**_ I hope you liked it!_**

**_Sorry it's a rushed ending, Once I have some inspiration again I shall try and update it and make it better!_**

**_But please read and review if you can x_**


End file.
